Asylum Refugee (Escapades)
Next|Main Page|Next The gems arrived at their temple the next day covered in dust. They just got finished taking down Black Diamonds palace. Xanthus: Not going to lie. Pyrochlore, It was smart of you to make it rain in the area. It made it a lot easier to destroy those pillars. Pyrochlore: Thanks? Galena: Antimony and Hypersthene were working well together dealing with the metal. They both blushed. Padmara: Looks like you all work well when Aqua’s not here. Xa-Phil: Think it would have been the same if he were still here. Galena: What do you have against Aqua? Hypersthene: He got beat up by him. Padmara: Not true! Xanthus: Sheesh! Why are you getting so loud over something that isn’t true? Padmara: Whatever, I’m going to create my room. Padmaradschan stormed up to the inside temple door and went in. Galena: I wonder how Tashmarine is doing. The inside door then opened again and Tashmarine walked out and headed towards the outside door. Galena: Where are you going? Tashmarine: For a walk… Tashmarine Left. The others went about their own business. Later that night, Tashmarine returned to the temple to see everyone sitting in the main room. Xanthus: Well, that was a long walk. Tashmarine: I’ll be in my room… Tashmarine went to his room. He stayed in there for two weeks without coming out. Everyone else did the mission and interacted with each other. On a rainy night, he finally decided to get out of his room. He saw everyone in the main room except for Pyrochlore, Xanthus, Hypersthene, and Padmaradschan. Galena was on a laptop, Antimony was on her phone, and Xa-Phia was watching TV. They heard Tashmarine come out of the temple door. They all turned around to see him. Galena: Hey, big guy. How do ya… Uh… Feel? Tashmarine: Fine… Tash had a blanket wrapped around him covering the top of his head. He sat on the floor next Antimony sitting in a chair. Antimony started rubbing the top of his head. He didn’t seem to mind it much. Thunder and lightning roared from outside, sending a shockwave that could be felt from inside the temple. Galena: *shudders* Phia, can you turn it to the news? I want to know how much longer this storm will last. Xa-Phia: Couldn’t you just check the weather on your laptop? Galena shut his laptop. Phia rolled his eyes. Xa-Phia: Ugh! Fine! Xa-Phia grabbed the remote and changed the channel to the news. Galena: Perfect timing. They’re talking about the weather. Gem: Yes. Looks like the storm will be lasting for another week with small breaks in between. Galena: Great… Antimony: Better hope the beach doesn’t flood. We won’t be able to warp out of here if it does. Galena: I should go tell Aqua if he can control the water- Galena covered his mouth. Everyone cringed except Tash. Galena: Crap! Tash… I’m really sorry for that… Tashmarine groaned and covered his face with the blanket and laid down. Tashmarine: It’s fine… I plan on finally getting over losing him and moving on. Maybe I can find a new best friend… Antimony, Xa-Phia, and Galena all looked at one another awkwardly. The weather gem was soon interrupted and the words “Breaking News” showed on the screen. Everyone looked at the screen to see what was. Ankerite: Breaking news right now. White Diamond’s south sector of Homeworld also known as the Rebel Asylum sector has an escapee. All: WHAT? Tashmarine got from up under the blanket and stood up. Ankeryt: That’s right folks. I’m as shocked as you are. This is the first escape from the R Asylum in almost 300 years. They escapee has been identified as Aquamarine. A stable cluster from the experimental era. A picture of him showed on the screen. Tashmarine’s gasped and his jaw dropped. Ankeryt: Please note that this is the gem is very dangerous and powerful. He will hurt you! Tashmarine: NO HE WON’T! HE WOULDN’T DARE! Ankeryt: The search is still in process. Hunters are struggling to find and locate the gem. For the area is rain wrapped with very low visibility. It is speculated that he is manipulating the water to escape capture. Pyrochlore ran out of the room. She was wearing pajamas. Pyrochlore: Are you guys watching the news?! Xanthus then came out the temple door with a robe on. Xanthus: Why are you all yelling?! Hypersthene was the last one to come out of the temple door with shorts on. Hypersthene: Aquamarine escaped?! Ankeryt: I’ve received word that the rain is now calming down. Gems are now saying that he has warped out of the area. All warps on Homeworld will be shut down within the next minute. Please avoid using the warp system on Homeworld within that time period. Xanthus, Hypersthene and Tashmarine all came downstairs to the main room. Tashmarine: I need to get to him…! Galena: No! Are you crazy?! You can get stuck in warp space! Tashmarine: I don’t care! I need to get to him before they do! Do not follow me! Tashmarine sprinted out of the Temple and ran to the warp pad and warped out. Galena: I need to go after him. Pyrochlore: And do what? Galena: Make sure that Aqua and him don’t escape… Galena then left and went where Tashmarine warped to. Once Galena arrived He saw Tashmarine not too far ahead of him. Tash heard the warp pad go off and turned around. He screamed and summoned his bow and arrow shot at Galena. Galena got out of the way. Tashmarine: What are you doing here?! I told you not to follow me! Galena: I know I know! And I didn’t want to. But then I remembered that Aquamarine is my friend too. Tashmarine: … Tashmarine put his bow and arrow away. Tashmarine: Fine… Follow me. Tashmarine ran through a crystal forest. It was dark, rainy, and cloudy. Galena followed shortly behind him. Tashmarine then reached a ledge. Tashmarine: Where is he? Galena: Is this where you two usually meet? Tashmarine: I can smell him. This is where his scent led me to! Aquamarine: I’m surprised that you remember what I smell like. Galena and Tashmarine turned around. Tashmarine: Aqua! Tashmarine was so happy to see him. He opened his arms for a hug and ran towards him. Aquamarine: Stay away from me! And what’s he doing here?! Galena: I’m here to help you… Aquamarine: Are you sure Tash didn’t send you here to turn me in? Tashmarine: Aqua… I would never… Aquamarine: Of course you would! You already sold me out to RC! Tashmarine: I didn’t want to! I’m being honest I really didn’t want to! But Divine Fire would have still made me do it! Aquamarine: No he wouldn’t! Rainbow Cal showed me the call you two had. I could see it in your eyes that you wanted me gone! Tashmarine: Why are you saying that? You know I wouldn’t try to cause any harm to you! Aquamarine: I can’t help it that I’m starting to feel different towards my own kind! Tashmarine: Aqua, please listen. You’re sick. You need to come back to the temple with us. (Skip ahead 20 seconds. I have yet to find a better version of this song.) Aquamarine: What!? There’s nothing wrong with me! Why are you acting like this!? You’re supposed to love me! By this time, they both were yelling. Galena knew to stay out of it. Tashmarine: I do love you! You’re just not feeling well! Now let’s go! Tashmarine grabbed Aqua’s arm and started pulling back toward the warp. Aquamarine: Get your hands off of me! Aqua pushed Tash off of him. Tashmarine: I said let me go! Aquamarine created an ice knife out of the falling rain. He struck Tashmarine in his arm as hard as he could. Tash wheapped and grabbed his arm. Tashmarine retaliated and scratched Aquamarine in his face, slapping him at the same time, knocking him to the ground. Aqua had scratches on his face. Galena: Woah! Okay, you two, let’s calm down… Both: Stay out of it! Aquamarine: You have no idea what they did to me! They took me apart! And you don’t even care! Tashmarine: Why are not processing that I do care?! Aqua jumped up at Tash and tried to choke him. Tash grabbed him and turned the wet spots on Aqua into acid. Aqua started screaming and Tash threw him down close to the edge of the ledge. Aqua threw off his hoodie revealing him in a dark blue tank top. Tashmarine and Galena both gasped, looking at Aqua’s neck and arms. Tashmarine started letting out tears. Tashmarine: Y-your arms… W-what did they do to you? Aquamarine: They beat me! Whipped me and tortured me! Does it take bruise marks on me for you to actually show that you care about me?! Aqua began to cry too. He noticed that he was standing on the ledge of the cliff. Galena: Aqua, be careful! Aqua noticed nothing but darkness below him. He stuck out his arms, closed his eyes and fell back. Tashmarine: AQUA! Galena: Wait! Tash! No! Tashmarine jumped off the ledge and started falling towards Aqua. He summoned his wasp wings to move closer to him. Aquamarine: Why can’t you take a hint! Aqua summoned his bow and shot an arrow at Tash’s face. The arrow turned into the water when it hit his face, then turned into ice. Tashmarine struggled to get the ice off of his face. They both fell into a body of water. It was a lake. They both emerged from the water. They both looked at each other. Aquamarine: Listen! I don’t want to see you ever again! I’m sick and tired of your fake emotions and your abusive ways! Do not try to find me! An ice fist shot Tashmarine back up to the top of the ledge where Galena was. Galena was pacing back and forth until he heard Tashmarine screaming. He landed on his back. Galena: Where is Aquamarine?! Tashmarine: H-he’s gone… Tashmarine started crying even more. Galena: It’s going to be okay. I’m sure he’ll come back to you. Tashmarine: He’s not… ~End~ Team Minus Four (CRV2) Category:Fanon Episodes Category:A to Z Category:CRV2 Episodes Category:Tol Canon